


How were friends married ?

by EmilieGrme



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieGrme/pseuds/EmilieGrme
Summary: Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen, two superheroes, each his own land and his city.Supergirl & Green Arrow





	How were friends married ?

Viewpoint Kara Earth-1

With Alex, we're about to leave, I'm taking Sara, Mick, Ray, Caitlin, Cisco, Thea, Dig, Felicity, Iris and Barry. When I take Oliver in my arms, I have visions of our counterparts of Earth-X who kiss, share a moment of tenderness and who protect themselves. I feel that he also takes me in his arms and after a few seconds I let go when I feel the eyes of everyone on us. I look him in the eyes for several seconds.

Barry : Kara, you know you can come and see us whenever you want, you do not have to shake Oliver like that

Barry : Kara, you know you can come in whenever you want, you do not have to shake Oliver like that.

Kara : Yes, I know.

I pull Alex's arm, take our bag and cross the gap to go home. I put my bag on my bed. I wonder why did I think about that, it's not like I was attracted to Oliver and then it's useless to think about it now I have to go to WD.

1 month later

I'm training with Alex in the training room, the door opens and we see a WD officer.

Agent : Ladies, the director asks you.

With Alex, we take a look.

Kara : We're coming, I'm just going to change.

I'm going to change in the locker room, I put the same outfit as Alex and I put my suit. I leave the locker room, with Alex we leave the training room and we follow the agent to the command room.

When we enter the room, we see Team Arrow and Team Flash.

Kara : What's going on?

John : I do not know but it does not matter.

Barry : Come on, we came to visit you because in a few days you're getting older.

Kara : How so? How many are we, Winn?

Winn : Kara, it's March 14th.

Kara : Already!

Alex : And yes, little sister you'll be 25 years old.

Kara : Technically, I'm the oldest of you all by not telling John.

Thea : How old are you then technically?

Kara : 50 years old.

Winn : Kara, there's an armed robbery at National City Bank.

I'm going to put on my suit to stop this robbery. I arrive at the bank, I fight the robbers, I stop them and give them to the police.

Kara : I'm coming back to WD.

I fly, fly a few seconds to enter the balcony and join everyone in the command room

Alex : Well done Kara, but it's time for you to go to work.

Kara : Yes, John, they can stay here until tonight.

John : Of course.

I go on the balcony, I fly to CATCO, I go to the bathroom and I go to my office.

Snapper : Miss Danvers, your last article on Supergirl is very well documented, we are going to release it for the monthly magazine so you would have to see Mr. Olsen's assistant to arrange the evening that will happen in 2 days.

Kara : Thank you sir.

I go downstairs to James, I go to see his assistant and we talk for several minutes before I go back to my office.

Meanwhile at WD

Alex : Thank you for coming.

Barry : It's okay, Alex when you sent us this message to ask if we were free a few days for Kara's birthday, we accepted because she saved us all and because it's also our friend.

Alex : I think you're going to sleep here because in our apartment it's not enough room. Now it is necessary to organize this birthday party which is in 3 days, it is necessary to take care to reserve a room, the food, the music, its outfit, our outfit, and the guests.

Thea : I think for food Barry, Dig and Oliver can handle it, the room booking Iris and Wally can also handle it, about music Cisco, Rene and Dinah are going out of here, the guests Felicity, Curtis and Winn are a job for them while me and Alex are going to take care of Kara's outfit. Everyone takes care of his outfit.

Everyone: We take care of it.

Three days later

During these 3 days, everyone took care of his task, Felicity, Curtis and Win invited all the repertoire of Kara (Team Arrow, Team Flash, Supergirl Team, Cat, Lena, Clark, Lois and Lucy), Thea and Alex found a beautiful dress for Kara who is emerald green (when they saw it in store, they cracked on it thinking how good it would look and oh how much it would please Oliver because yes they talked about their brother and sister in a relationship because after the crisis they suffered on Earth-1 with the counterparts of Barry, Kara and Oliver married, they noticed the respective looks of Kara and Oliver and their respective reaction to the marriage of their counterparts. Then also how Kara and Oliver hugged each other before Kara and Alex returned to their Earth.) While Kara doubts anything at the same time between her work at CATCO and Supergirl, her only moments of rest been in the evening to return to shower, eat and sleep.

Ellipse of the day

Kara has just returned to WD after another rescue, she sees that Alex is waiting for her in a dress and that almost no one is present in the command room.

Kara : Alex, what's going on?

Alex : You'll go take a shower, put on your underwear, the dress and the heels I left in your locker room.

Kara : But why?

Alex : Kara, it's March 17th, it's your birthday so we'll go for a walk before joining the others at your place.

Kara goes to her locker room which has a shower, sink, cabinet, dressing table and bed. She takes a shower, washes her hair, makes a scrub on the body and face and then ends up washing her body. She gets out of the shower, takes her bathrobe and a towel to start drying her hair, she sees on her bed a beautiful emerald green dress, lace underwear of the same color and a pair of pumps Matte Black. She dries her body, puts on underwear, dress and heels.

She sits on the chair in front of the dressing table, she starts to wear makeup when Alex enters the room, she sits on the bed and watches her sister get ready. When Kara finishes, Alex takes the hair dryer and begins to dry Kara's hair. When Alex finishes, she takes some pins to tie Kara's hair into a nice bun and she gives Kara a black pouch telling her that it's her birthday present. The Danvers sisters come out of the locker room in Kara, they walk to the parking lot of the agency, a nice car awaits them, Alex puts a headband made of lead over Kara's eyes and she tells the driver to go to the place planned.

Kara : Alex, where do you take me?

Alex : It's a surprise.

Kara : You know I do not like surprises.

Alex : Yes I know but that one will please you.

The trip to the room is done without conflict, Alex goes down first and opens the door to his sister and accompanies his sister to the inside.

When they are inside, Alex takes the opportunity to turn on the light to signal their presence, she removes the banner to her sister while everyone shouts "Happy Birthday Kara" and Kara has tears in the eyes to see all his relatives She sees that her cousin is there, she walks towards him to take him in his arms.

Clark : Happy birthday Kara!

Kara : Thanks for being here!

Clark : You'll be good because I did not come alone.

Kara : Lois is here?

Clark : Yes.

Kara gets out of her cousin's arms to take Lois in her arms.

Lois : Kara, happy birthday sweetheart!

Kara : Thanks for being here!

Lois : Clark gives you a little surprise but I did not tell you anything.

Kara is going to take in her arms, finishing with Alex, Barry and Oliver.

Kara : Thanks for being the best sister in the world!

Alex : You're welcome to do anything for my little sister.

Kara : Thank you Barry for coming, you are a wonderful friend!

Barry : You're welcome, Kara!

Kara : Thanks to you Oliver!

Oliver : You're welcome, Kara, you're beautiful in this dress, my sister and yours have chosen well.

Kara : Thank you too you are very beautiful in your suit, it changes of habit.

Alex : Excuse me for disturbing you but Kara is waiting for you to sit down to dinner.

Kara : I'm coming.

Kara will sit next to her sister and in front of Oliver. During the meal, Oliver and Kara throw a few looks that Théa and Alex notice. We are at the end of the meal when Clark gets up, goes to the one who takes care of the music, takes a microphone and gets ready to talk.

Clark : Today is March 17, 2017, my cousin is 25 years old, I may be the oldest on this Earth but on our planet she is the oldest, normally she was supposed to protect me but she remained 10 years in this awful place that is the ghost zone, she arrived on Earth 12 years ago, I brought it to the Danvers who became his family even if I know very well that we miss his family is why I made this little film in your honor my Kara.

This movie is full of pictures of Kara little about Krypton, with her mother, her father, her aunt, her uncle, her cousin, there are also pictures of her on Earth with Alex, when she graduated, with Winn , his first appearance as Supergirl, with James, Lucy, John, Barry, Cat, Barry, Oliver and many others but the film ends on a very important photo for Kara and Clark, it is them being made a hug.

After this movie, Kara will take his cousin in his arms to give him a very long hug.

Kara : Thank you Kal-el.

Clark : You're welcome, Kara Zor-el.

Kara and Clark : El marayah!

After this very moving moment for everyone, Alex goes to see the DJ to play Kara's favorite music "Dusk Till Dawn" and Kara turns to Alex. Alex takes Lucy, Lois, Cat, Lena, Felicity, Dinah and Théa by the arm to find Kara on the track as the men return to their chairs. Kara and Alex start a very sensual dance, the girls join them little by little, Théa sees that her brother looks at Kara with eyes full of desire and she looks at Alex showing her brother's head. Alex then has an idea to make sing his sister a song that her sister loves to sing so at the end of the song she takes Kara by the arm, takes her take a microphone and lets her sing "Crazy in Love" (version 50 nuances of Gray). When the first notes of the song sound, Kara turns her head to her sister and Thea who make him a big smile while Oliver bites his lower lip, throughout the song, Kara sings with his eyes closed while Oliver has images of him and Kara making love. After this song, Oliver decides to take the air on the terrace, Théa comes to join him and she takes the opportunity to discuss with him.

Thea : Ollie, how are you?

Oliver : Yes do not worry it's just that I started to get hot so I went outside to get some fresh air.

Thea : Why were you hot?

Oliver : This song!

Thea : You know it's one of Kara's favorite songs, she just sings it from Alex.

Oliver : You seem to be getting along with her.

Thea : Yes, very well, as you get along very well with Kara because of your many cuddles.

Oliver : Yes anyway you have chosen her dress very well she is really beautiful.

Thea : Who is beautiful? Kara or the dress?

Oliver : Kara is already very beautiful but with this dress she is really beautiful.

Thea : Do you know why with Alex we chose this color?

Olive r: No, why?

Thea : Oliver, your suit is emerald green, since the crisis on Earth-1 you act as if Kara was your property so with Alex we said why not take a dress that reminds the costume of Oliver and she was my opinion.

Oliver : Kara is not my property.

Thea : Of course so why as soon as she enters a room you only watch her, as soon as she is close to a man you use the jaw and especially since she arrived in this room you do not have lick your lip so please Ollie you can do it to everyone but not to me.Well I'll let you think about that and I'm going to dance with my future sister-in-law.

Thea leaves the terrace leaving her brother in full reflection, she joins Kara who is at the bar with Barry and Alex. She sees that Kara and Barry are having a drink.

Thea : What are you drinking?

Kara : A drink that I discovered a few months ago that our metabolism fails to eliminate.

Alex : Yes, by the way, the first time she drank it, she had a migraine for two days and Barry too.

Barry : Do not remind us of this episode please.

Thea : That's what there is a drink for you drunk.

Kara : Yes.

2 hours later

2 hours later

It remains more than Oliver, Théa, Barry, Alex and Kara. The others went back to bed.

Thea : What if we played a game?

Kara : Why not, but which one?

Thea : Action or truth but if you refuse to play you drink a glass of alcohol.

Barry : Why not.

Alex : Come on, you're starting. Truth or Dare ?

Thea : Truth.

Alex : With what girl do we all know do you see your brother?

Thea : For a long time I saw him with Felicity now I see him with Kara.

Kara blushed.

Thea : Barry, action or truth?

Barry : Action.

Théa : Go get us some vanilla ice cream you have less than a minute.

Barry goes for ice cream and comes back in less than a minute and gives Thea the ice cream.

Barry : Kara, action or truth?

Kara : Action.

Barry : Put a piece of ice on Oliver's neck, you wait a bit for the ice to melt and then you get all the ice with your lips.

Kara takes a piece of ice, puts it in Oliver's neck, waits a little for it to flow, approaches Oliver's neck, retrieves the ice with his lips except that a drop goes under the shirt of Oliver so she opens her shirt a little to go lick the little drop that is on the pectorau Oliver. She raises her head, crosses the eyes of Oliver who has a small spark and full of desire.

1 hour later

The game is over for a few minutes, Oliver and Kara are very close, they decide to go back together to Kara's apartment, Barry, Thea and Alex go back to the WED bed. When Oliver and Kara are in the elevator, there is a great sexual tension between them, Oliver stands behind Kara, she feels her breath on her neck, the elevator arrives on her floor, she gets her keys back in her pocket and as soon as she enters her apartment, Oliver kisses her for a long time and holds against the door. They kiss for a long time, Oliver breaks the kiss when he has more breath but keeps his lips very close to those of Kara.

Oliver : If you knew since the beginning of this evening, I want to kiss you, since I saw you for the first time I was attracted by you and even more since the marriage of Barry and Iris. And what's more, when I saw you in this emerald green dress, I knew I would not be able to fight my attraction to you.

Kara : So let yourself go.

Oliver : You will not tell me twice.

Oliver kisses Kara again for a long time, Kara pushes them into the apartment until they fall on the bed, Oliver goes over Kara, he drops his kisses on his neck, makes him a hickey underneath the right ear, he goes down on the birth of her breasts where he makes a hickey again, Kara returns to be on top of him, she goes down zipper on his back, takes off his dress to be in green underwear emerald lace. She takes the opportunity to undress Oliver and she kisses him warmly, she drops her kisses on her square jaw and then in his neck where she gives him a big hickey and then on his chest, she kisses each of her scars and makes him a hickey above of his boxer's barrier at his V-line and Oliver takes over. He undoes his bra, cajole his chest, kisses and sucks her nipples, he drops his kisses on her belly, lays a kiss on her panties at the level of her sex, he removes his tanga, kisses the inside of her thighs and titillates her clit with her tongue until it reaches seventh heaven.

Kara removes Oliver's boxer, lowers his hand to the base of the sex, starts up and down until Oliver enjoys and kisses her again. While Kara kisses him, Oliver goes to the entrance of Kara, returns with a blow of kidney, he starts at first by small shots of bumpers, Kara asks him to go faster so he goes faster until they explode together.

They made love several times that night because Kara is very enduring as Oliver too.

A few hours later

Everyone is back at WD, Kara and Oliver arrive together but do as nothing happened except that Alex and Thea notice their hickey in the neck at the same place. Kara again thanks everyone for coming on her birthday, she takes everyone in her arms when she takes Oliver in her arms, she says in her ear, "If you need a tough company, call I would arrive quickly "and he told him in return" Me too ".

Three years later

Team Arrow, Flash and Legends are on Earth-38 to celebrate Kariver's wedding, for 1 year, Oliver and Kara had a sexual relationship until Cadmus removed Kara, Oliver being in love with his The sun has come to save her, after making love again he confesses his feelings that are reciprocal, about 1 and a half years later, while Earth-1 is attacked, Oliver asks the help of his companion Kara who comes to save the Earth, Oliver makes his request after a dinner at the restaurant and here we are 6 months later after celebrating the wedding on Earth-1 we celebrate it on Earth-38.

 

 

 

 

That's how friends became sexfriends then in love then married, finally Oliver and Kara thank their counterparts perhaps without them they would have missed their soul mate.


End file.
